


Exceptions, Helicoptors, and Fences

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: x6325 [9]
Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Tag, Gen, Multiple Episode Tag, Neal Caffrey & Bryce Larkin Are Twins, POV Multiple, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Bryce, Season/Series 02, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Neal doesn't intend to get too involved with Mozzie's treasure, but someone else is intent on dragging him into it. (x6325 version of the first half of S2)
Series: x6325 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119584
Kudos: 17





	Exceptions, Helicoptors, and Fences

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure I was actually going to write the x6325 version of this arc - my plan was for a few bullet points in a note, but the bullet points kept expanding, so here you are. Checkmate coming up next.
> 
> Some lines are quoted from the episodes

"You got the manifest?" Mozzie asked as soon as he got home from his date with El.

"I did," Neal handed him the list he had transcribed.

"So these are the 22 pieces that the Suits know for a fact were on the U-Boat?" Mozzie looked down it. "My German is a little rusty," he admitted.

"Well you've got all the time in the world to translate it," Neal pointed out. "Plus, the artist names are all listed and you've got the actual paintings to check against, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"There is that," Mozzie agreed a little sadly.

"What's wrong?" Neal asked. "Other than these 22 paintings, you've scored your white whale?"

"The plan was to hurt Adler, not turn into Rene Belloq," Mozzie complained.

"Oh, Bryce got to you, huh Indy?" Neal got up and grabbed two wine glasses and an especially sweet Sauternes.

"We always saved the big scores for those who could afford it: museums, rich people, bad guys. This feels… different."

"I told you that when I switched the Haustenberg, but you didn't want to hear it then," Neal pointed out mildly.

"In my defense, you were also spiting the curator from the Channing."

"And you've gotten one over on Adler," Neal shrugged. "Sometimes our motives are complex."

Mozzie stared at the glass that Neal handed him, considering that. Finally he asked, "What would you do?"

"It's not my treasure," Neal shrugged.

"But if it was," Mozzie persisted.

"If it was? Probably research each piece; see what came from a museum and what came from a private owner. Then, over time and in different places around the world, fence the museum pieces. Put all of the private stuff in one of those storage units you rented a decade ago that's got a long paper trail and let the payments lapse in a few years. They get turned back over to the families of the owners, and no one's the wiser about the U-Boat."

"You really think it's that simple to both get the score and walk away guilt-free?" Mozzie seemed skeptical.

Neal nodded at the list. "With 22 exceptions? Yeah."

oOo

As he waited for the phone to be picked up, Bryce forced himself to take deep, calming, meditative breaths. He'd known that Keller was dangerous — almost as dangerous as some Ring agents, because he had so little to lose — but going after Sara was a low blow. She'd called Neal earlier, panicking, because Interpol was threatening to cost her her job if she didn't give them dirt on Neal — dirt she didn't have. Neal had quickly figured out that it was just Keller, but he'd already threatened to tell her boss about the Dupont sting.

And that was where Bryce could come in. Sara had been an innocent victim in that incident, and her and Neal's methods had saved the money of thousands of people. She didn't deserve to be punished for that.

The phone picked up. "Bosch here,"

Bryce immediately adopted his 'Anderson' accent. "Brian Anderson, Deputy ADIC, FBI."

"Yes, what can I do for the FBI, Mister Anderson?" he asked politely.

"Actually, you've already done it. The paperwork is going out today, but I wanted to tell you personally. We're giving Sara Ellis an official civilian commendation for her work with our White Collar Unit."

"Oh!" Bosch sounded genuinely surprised. "I was unaware that she was helping the FBI."

"Oh yes! I believe it started the other way around, but her research was instrumental in the Halbridge murder investigation. She also consulted on a long-term basis on the case that eventually led to us arresting Vincent Adler. I'm sure you saw that in the papers a few months back."

"I did."

"And then, of course, the Dupont sting just last week. That's what tipped the scales." Bryce concluded.

"Sara was working with the FBI last week?" Bryce could tell from his tone that Keller had already made his move, and Bryce's revelation was re-writing the scenario in Bosch's mind.

"Oh yes, as the first affected victim to bring the issue to our attention, she cut several hours off of Dupont's head start. She was also willing to go undercover with one of our CIs in an attempt to draw out the thief, putting herself in danger in the process. A commendation is the least we can offer her."

"I must admit I'm a bit confused; I received a call from Interpol this morning—"

"Oh yes, they're a bit annoyed that we bypassed them on the Dupont thing and went straight to Zurich. I had to get up at an ungodly hour this morning to soothe some ruffled feathers in London, let me tell you." Bryce paused for exactly the right length of time. "I do wonder why they would contact _you_ , however. What did the Interpol Agent say, exactly?"

"Agent Sloan was warning me that Ellis had been spotted buying things she shouldn't have been able to afford, and suggested that she was getting up to something criminal with her boyfriend, Neal Caffrey. He had surveillance photos of her purchasing _four_ helicopters."

Bryce pretended to shuffle some papers. "That should be for the… yes, here it is. Two, three, _four_ helicopters. That would be the Dupont sting. I'm sure you're aware that Caffrey is on a work-release to us. If he had the money to blow on his own helicopters we would be aware."

Bosch sighed. "Well that makes me feel better about Sara's work, but I find myself even more confused about the call I received."

"I'm right there with you. It sounds like I need to call London back and _re_ -ruffle some feathers," Bryce chuckled. "Is there a chance that someone is using the sting to carry out some kind of vendetta against Ellis? Does she have any enemies in Britain?"

Bosch considered that. "She's done some liaising with our London branch, but I don't know of any enemies specifically. I'll certainly look into it, though."

"I will as well. I'll let you know what we find." Bryce agreed before hanging up. There. That should fix things for Sara.

oOo

"She seems nice," Keller taunted Neal as Raquel ran.

Neal sighed. "What do you want?"

"Come on, Neal. I want the treasure."

"You set this up. You stole the amulet and had Raquel's restorer arrested in Egypt so she'd need someone new." Neal stated the obvious as he stalled for time. Mozzie was gone, taking the treasure to store it in a different state last week. For all Neal knew, he could be jumping on a plane somewhere and taking it to another country! Not that Neal intended to give Mozzie up to Keller anyway.

"Too bad you didn't put that together before now." Keller said. "Must be something pretty important you're protecting. Turns out, Neal, you're sitting on one of the greatest treasures never discovered."

"I don't have a treasure." Neal protested honestly.

"Oh, I think you do. Y'see, I talked to Alex. At first, she didn't want to tell me all about granddaddy's bedtime stories, but eventually she… came to her senses. You know, you should be proud. Even Sara — pretty little Sara — didn't want to betray you either. Congratulations. You made friends."

Rage suffused Neal at the mention of Sara, and he took a swing at Keller. Just like before, when Keller had kidnapped Peter, he was dragging innocents into it.

Keller immediately pointed his gun at Neal's head and fired a shot just past his ear. "Distance, Caffrey!" he warned. "Damn it."

"I can't wait to take you down." Neal growled.

"Oh, pretty soon you'll have more important things to do, Neal," Keller taunted as the FBI started banging on the door. "We'll see how well you and Burke handle it when the shoe is on the other foot."

Keller focused his gun on Neal as he backed out, grabbing the scarab off the table as he went. "Oh, the amulet. I'll take that — little consolation prize."

As he reached the door, Neal took a risk. "Keller's here, Peter!" he shouted, then dove behind the table to avoid Keller's second shot.

By the time Neal had picked himself back up, Keller was gone. Peter was yelling his name and pounding on the door even harder now, but Neal took a second to make sure that Keller wasn't going to pop back in and shoot him when he stood up.

Neal probably should have chased Keller — he was sure to have some sort of escape plan — but he didn't really want to get shot at again. Making a decision, he shouted, "Peter, it's Neal! I'm alone and unarmed, okay?" and hurried over to unlock the door.

As Peter and the others rushed through, Neal sat down shakily in one of the tall chairs. He really didn't like guns. More importantly than his nerves, something Keller had said was bothering him, but he couldn't figure out exactly what. There had been a clue, though, he was sure of it. He just had to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Since the treasure wasn't Neal's, he didn't almost tell Sara, or have it on his laptop, so they never split, and she didn't have anything to tell "Sloan"  
> \- Because Bryce encrypted the feed, Keller wasn't able to hack it and trick Neal - not that Sara had the IP address to give him  
> \- Mozzie had the list, wasn't in as big a hurry to leave, and conflicted about the identifiable works, so he didn't fence the Degas, but released a different one as a feint


End file.
